


Так звучит тишина

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: — Нам нужно именно то, чего у нас нет, — раздражённо и устало заключил Тони и начал безудержно хихикать. — Энергия.Он оглянулся на наглухо заблокированную дверь. Что-то сюда не спешила вся королевская рать с генератором и набором сапёра в придачу. Тони глубоко вздохнул.— Джей, какой резервной мощностью располагает броня?— Сейчас она работает на энергии дугового реактора, сэр. У вас в запасе есть примерно час, прежде чем мощность опустится до критического уровня.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 100
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Так звучит тишина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sound Silence Makes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429199) by [ladyshadowdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/pseuds/ladyshadowdrake). 



> AU относительно судьбы Баки Барнса: он действует в составе Мстителей. События фика происходят где-то в районе первых «Мстителей», остальные фильмы не учитываются.
> 
> Авторские теги: ангст, проблемы с дуговым реактором, счастливый финал, капелька флаффа, хёрт-комфорт, недопонимание, короткий фик
> 
> Бета - [Apple of your eye](https://ficbook.net/authors/388505).

Дверь захлопнулась, прочертив царапину на икре, и Тони поморщился — хотя по возвращении домой всё равно придётся перекрашивать весь костюм целиком. Он включил аварийное освещение на броне, превратив её в огромный фонарик, который немного рассеял тьму. Центр управления после бегства Дума выглядел так, словно здесь прошёлся торнадо: разбитые экраны, перевёрнутые стулья, усыпанный обломками пол, обугленные и покорёженные куски металла — бывшие пульты, с мясом содранные с консолей. Тони пару секунд смятенно оглядывался, не представляя, с чего начать.

— Энергия, — наконец сказал себе он. — Всегда начинай с энергии.

Он устал, но и все остальные тоже: любого вымотал бы семичасовой бой, а сверху ещё наложилась беготня за думботами по всему городу, пока огромные часы вели обратный отсчёт. Тони начал с тех мест, где сам бы расположил источник питания, одновременно сканируя стены в поисках электропроводов. Источник обнаружился на полу, под рухнувшей потолочной панелью, но он оказался в таком же состоянии, как и вся комната: вырванные провода валялись рядом медным клубком, от раздавленных предохранителей осталась блестящая пыль.

— Итак, энергии ноль. — Тони резко сел на пол и шумно задышал. В правом нижнем углу головизора мелькали цифры таймера: 7:48… 47… 46… 45… — Джарвис, может, я что-нибудь упускаю?

— Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Полагаю, мы остались без энергии.

— Точно. — Тони стал сдирать напольные панели, под которыми проходил пучок проводов, и отбрасывать их в сторону. Дум расстрелял пол через случайные промежутки, повредив электрокабели и оставив Тони наедине с бесполезными обрывками. Даже если бы у него был под рукой генератор, на подключение потребовалось бы несколько часов, а сейчас счёт шёл на минуты. — Да где же чёртов?.. О, привет, крошка.

Для творения Дума это выглядело как-то чересчур просто — консоль размером не больше ладони, окружённая проводами и засыпанная мусором. Тони бы, наверное, её даже не заметил, если бы не сканировал пространство на предмет любых энергетических сигнатур. Раздвинув провода, он пригляделся к устройству.

— На что я сейчас смотрю?

— Похоже, это детонатор для всей заминированной сети, — невозмутимо ответил Джарвис. На головизоре отразилась рентгенограмма устройства, и Тони переключил внимание на неё. Джарвис тем временем продолжил: — Судя по всему, он запитан от почти разряженной пальчиковой батарейки.

Тони бы съязвил, что Дум весь бюджет спустил на плащи для думботов, если бы такие устаревшие технологии не были до жути геморройны именно в силу своей гениальной простоты. Эта штука не вырубится послушно, если просто отсоединить батарейку, — наоборот, сразу сдетонирует. По иронии судьбы, чтобы её обезвредить, придётся подать к ней больше энергии. 3:54… 53… 52…

— Нам нужно именно то, чего у нас нет, — раздраженно и устало заключил Тони и начал безудержно хихикать. — Энергия.

Он оглянулся на наглухо заблокированную дверь. Что-то сюда не спешила вся королевская рать с генератором и набором сапёра в придачу. Тони глубоко вздохнул.

— Джей, какой резервной мощностью располагает броня?

— Сейчас она работает на энергии дугового реактора, сэр. У вас в запасе есть примерно час, прежде чем мощность опустится до критического уровня.

Конечно, Джарвис пробубнил что-то о запасе времени, но сейчас требовалось отслеживать куда более резвый таймер; реактор мог подождать. Когда наступит критический уровень, у Тони будет около получаса, чтобы дотащить свою задницу до мастерской, — иначе туши свет. А пока это было неважно, ведь у него оставалось всего 2 минуты и 54… 53… 52… секунды, чтобы не дать всему городу взлететь на воздух. Он встал и открыл защёлки брони, отключая её от источника энергии. Свет погас, и Тони совершенно беззастенчиво вывернулся из костюма. В темноте нащупав левое металлическое бедро, он открыл панель и достал оттуда налобный фонарик, крошечный мобильный головизор и набор инструментов.

Скрючившись над устройством, Тони установил фонарик на максимальную яркость и прикрепил головизор перед правым глазом. Пока он осторожно отсоединял провода, в углу зрения весело мелькали циферки.

— Ребята? — окликнул он в комм. Тихий щелчок оповестил, что Джарвис снова настроился на основной канал. — Я нашёл детонатор. Он обесточен, так что мне придётся подрубить его к реактору, чтобы вытащить нас из этого дерьма.

Тони ждал неизбежного «должен быть другой способ», так что слегка удивился, когда Стив в ответ рявкнул:

— Действуй!

Тони уже действовал: спустил с плеч поддоспешник, чтобы открыть доступ к портам реактора.

— Так не терпится избавиться от меня, Кэп? — Его руки даже не дрогнули, потому что у него оставалось всего 109 секунд, чтобы деактивировать эту хрень, и среди них не было ни одной, чтобы пообижаться. Да, возможно, он начал считать, что они неплохо поладили, и иногда ему стало казаться, что Стив уже свыкся с его присутствием в команде, и время от времени он даже имел смелость задумываться, что в нём видят немного больше, чем ходячий кошелёк и крутые гаджеты, — но, пожалуй, в эту чёрную дыру он рухнет как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Отставить разговорчики, — деловито скомандовал Стив. В принципе, это имело смысл, учитывая, что у них было меньше двух минут, чтобы спасти город от адского пламени. Тони прижался к плечу ухом, на котором висел комм, чтобы отключиться от основного канала. Если он понадобится Стиву для чего-то более важного, чем обезвредить угрожающую целому городу бомбу, Джарвис обеспечит соединение.

— Сэр… вы ведь понимаете, что это устройство предназначено для поглощения и перераспределения энергии? — тихо спросил Джарвис, когда Тони воткнул последний провод. Все лампочки вокруг разом замигали. Конечно, Тони видел, что для подстраховки детонатор не только потреблял поступающую энергию, но и направлял её на окружающие электроприборы, так что Тони питал сейчас весь центр управления целиком. Если бы, несмотря на спешку, удалось найти генератор, тот бы от такой нагрузки просто расплавился — но вместо генератора у Тони был дуговой реактор. Дуговой реактор его собственной разработки. Он способен снабжать электричеством центр управления в течение 1 минуты и 32… 31… 30 секунд. Возможно.

Тони промолчал, и Джарвис сообщил:

— При текущей скорости расхода мощность достигнет критического уровня через 49 секунд.

На дисплее появился второй таймер, но Тони раздражённо его смахнул. Уняв лёгкую дрожь в руках, он сосредоточился на главном — остановить отсчёт.

— Старк!.. Выру… би!.. — заорал Клинт ему в ухо, пробившись на нужный канал. Он запыхался, и его было едва слышно — ничего нового, Тони тоже устал; впрочем, он не отражал до последнего атаки думботов, надо отдать должное Клинту. Тони проигнорировал и его, и хор встревоженных голосов всех остальных: счётчик дал старт последней минуте. 57… 56… 55…

— Сэр, мощность только что достигла критического уровня. При текущей скорости расхода энергия дугового реактора будет полностью исчерпана через 52 секунды.

Как удобно, что оба таймера теперь выровнялись; впрочем, если их не отключить через 52 секунды, это уже не будет иметь ни малейшего значения. Тони просунул кусачки между двумя синими проводами и перерезал белый.

— Устройство обезврежено, — оповестил Джарвис. — Пожалуйста, сэр, немедленно отсоедините реактор.

Тони с таким облегчением выдохнул, что выдох больше напоминал всхлип. Трясущимися руками он выдернул контакты из портов реактора. Все приборы затихли и погасли, единственным источником освещения снова остался налобный фонарик. Тони снял его и глянул на оборотную сторону: он питался от литиевой батарейки. Можно немного подзарядить реактор и выторговать себе несколько лишних секунд. Тони машинально поднёс палец к защёлке на задней панели, но нажимать не стал. Несколько лишних секунд перед смертью наслаждаться темнотой и запахом обгоревшего металла? Нет, спасибо, пусть уж лучше будет свет.

Опустив фонарик на пол, Тони передвинулся так, чтобы опереться спиной на подошвы бронированных ботинок. Не то чтобы он умрет, как только сдохнет дуговой реактор. У него будет… примерно минут тридцать? Возможно, очень болезненных минут, если он правильно помнил, что ощущал, когда в последний раз посмотрел на свою грудь и не увидел синего огонька. Впрочем, тогда он был парализован, так что боль могла быть вызвана и не отсутствием реактора. Вдруг сейчас всё будет по-другому?

— Сэр, пожалуйста, вернитесь в лабораторию, — уже без особого пыла попросил Джарвис.

— Дверь заблокирована, Джей. Без брони я её не открою. А броня лежит мёртвым грузом, у реактора не хватит мощности, чтобы хотя бы через комнату её перетащить. А уж через весь город так тем более. Я лучше посижу пока здесь и попытаюсь успокоить пульс. 

Совсем как устроить себе пикник на берегу пляжа, ага. «Нет, сегодня я сёрфить не пойду, посижу пока под этим симпатичным зонтиком и полюбуюсь на прекрасный ураган».

— Как там все?

— Потерь команда не понесла, также не поступало сообщений о ранениях, — послушно отозвался Джарвис. — Команды сапёров уже на местах и обезвреживают заложенные бомбы.

Видимо, больше новостей не оказалось, и в комнате воцарилась тишина. Мёртвая тишина. Ни электричество не гудело, ни снаружи никаких звуков не доносилось — мешало экранирование. В пещере тишина была другая, да и не тишина вовсе: где-то вдалеке переговаривались охранники, шурша и клацая оружием и амуницией, Инсен ворочался во сне, ползучие пресмыкающиеся ползали и пресмыкались. Даже в вакууме тишина отличалась — она была такой всепоглощающей, что в ушах стоял несмолкающий звон, как в статическом поле; сердце гулко бухало в груди, а каждый выдох в шлеме казался маленьким взрывом.

— Переключить вас на приватный канал с капитаном Роджерсом? — спросил спустя несколько секунд Джарвис. Полтора года назад он спросил бы «Позвонить мисс Поттс?», но после своего полёта сквозь космическую червоточину Тони установил на такие предложения строгий запрет. Когда Пеппер увидела, что пропустила его звонок, то была морально убита; её так грызло чувство вины, что она несколько месяцев не могла Тони в глаза смотреть. Само по себе это не стало концом для их отношений, но зато заставило Тони понять, что именно он делает с Пеппер каждый раз, как влезает в броню, чтобы показать средний палец ближайшему злодею. Так что больше никаких звонков Пеппер на мотив «Я умираю, расскажи мне сказку на ночь». Но с чего вдруг Джарвис решил, что лучше вызвать Стива, — это было выше понимания Тони.

— Нет, я не хочу с ним говорить, — соврал Тони. Если он услышит Стива, то наверняка ляпнет что-нибудь нелепое, типа «Поедешь в Италию со мной? Там в провинции есть чудесная маленькая винодельня, тебе понравится. Только ты и я». Или «Ты меня ненавидишь?». Как школьница, которая передаёт по ряду записку с вопросом и двумя пустыми квадратиками под ним — «да» и «нет».

Энергия реактора иссякла, и Тони тут же остро ощутил его отсутствие. Теперь тишина уж точно стала абсолютной — только когда негромкое гудение пропало, Тони понял, что оно было. Прекратилась слабая вибрация, кожа зазудела. И как будто дала о себе знать шрапнель, уже подбирающаяся к сердцу. Тридцать минут — может, больше, может, меньше.

— Сэр? 

Тяжело сглотнув, Тони сосредоточил всё внимание на фонарике.

— Помнишь, что надо делать, когда я сыграю в ящик?

— Сэр, я не способен потерять память, за исключением крайне маловероятного случая: чтобы одновременно пострадали и мои сервера, и все три резервные копии, — сухо уточнил Джарвис, однако в его голосе проскользнула странная нотка, которую Тони никогда не программировал, — нотка тревоги и паники. — В столь же маловероятном случае вашей кончины я выполню всё согласно вашему приказу.

Кончики губ дрогнули, норовя изобразить улыбку, и Тони устроился чуть поудобнее. 

— Горжусь тобой, Джей. Передай это остальным. Ты превзошёл все мои самые смелые фантазии.

Он ударился в сентиментальность и сам это понимал. Он справедливо ожидал укора от Джарвиса, но тот только и сказал:

— Спасибо, сэр. Я передам ваше сообщение. — После секундной паузы он добавил: — Когда вы вернётесь домой, Дубина непременно задразнит вас за это.

— Естественно.

В детстве Тони, лёжа в кровати, частенько разговаривал сам с собой — когда ему было одиноко, когда он просыпался от кошмара, когда мама и папа ссорились в коридоре или когда просто становилось слишком тихо. Собственно, изначально именно поэтому он создал Дубину — ведь только сумасшедшие разговаривают сами с собой. Никакого брата в ближайшее время не предвиделось, так почему бы не заменить его роботом? Если честно, Дубина в любом случае оказался лучше брата: он ничего не крал у Тони и никогда не плакал. Сейчас Дубины под рукой не было, но зато на связи находился Джарвис — так что Тони понёс какую-то ерунду, не в силах остановиться.

— Я ведь старался, Джарвис, — негромко произнёс он. В груди что-то сжалось, только непонятно — взаправду или в игру вступило его чересчур бурное воображение. — Знаю, я не очень хорошо обращаюсь… со всеми теми, у кого есть пульс. Но на этот раз я честно старался. Просто не надо было так привязываться. Надо было отпустить их ещё несколько месяцев назад. Не то чтобы я не мог себе позволить построить им отдельную штаб-квартиру и учредить для них трастовый фонд. 

— Разве вам не нравится работать с Мстителями, сэр? — мягко уточнил Джарвис.

Тони очень нравилось. Он предпочитал думать, что в нём видят не только кошелёк и крутые гаджеты. Вообще — не только дела рук его. Он предпочитал думать, что списывает понемногу свои собственные долги. 

— Это неважно. Я был эгоистом. Насильно держал их при себе лишь тем, что подписывал чеки.

— Мне не верится, что ваша команда испытывает те же чувства.

Может, и нет. У Тони всегда плохо получалось понимать людей — на то у него были Джарвис, Пеппер и Роуди. Он всегда проецировал на окружающих свои собственные страхи и желания. В конце концов, он был нарциссом, а нарциссам такое свойственно. 

Тони мысленно махнул рукой. Эту дохлую лошадь пинать уже бесполезно, а через несколько минут вообще всё потеряет смысл. К горлу подкатила тошнота, рот наполнился слюной. Тони закрыл глаза и с трудом сглотнул, вдыхая и выдыхая через нос.

— Сэр? — окликнул Джарвис, когда Тони слишком надолго умолк.

— Мне как-то нехорошо, Джей, — признался Тони, когда тошнота отступила. Обмякнув, он сосредоточился на дыхании. Ступни и ладони заледенели, спину начало сводить судорогами.

— Скорее всего, вы отходите от адреналина, сэр. Увы, сегодня вы зачем-то допустили, чтобы вас ранили.

Джарвис обошёл молчанием крошечные металлические осколки, неуклонно двигавшиеся к сердцу: он был запрограммирован озвучивать очевидное только тогда, когда это могло сойти за шутку, разрядить атмосферу и снизить напряжение. Конечно, если бы он был обычной программой и делал только то, что написано в его коде, то что-нибудь эдакое обязательно бы сморозил — куда же без чёрного юмора? Однако он, очевидно, самостоятельно взвесил все «за» и «против» и решил промолчать. Если Тони что и сделал правильного в этом мире, так это создал Джарвиса и роботов. 

Спрашивать, не идёт ли кто-нибудь за ним, было слишком страшно — ведь, скорее всего, ответом стало бы «нет». Здание практически лежало в руинах, лестницы стали непроходимыми, и, кроме того, Тони пришлось отстрелить лифт от тросов, чтобы воспользоваться шахтой как туннелем. Так что первые спасатели сначала долго будут пробираться к входной двери, потом на третьем этаже вдруг обнаружат, что лестницы просто нет, сделают петлю к лифту и полезут по шахте. Тор бы долетел быстрее, но он будет вытаскивать выживших из-под рухнувших зданий, переносить сапёров и вообще находиться там, где требуется помощь именно бога грома. Нужды многих перевешивают нужды одного, бла-бла-бла и всё такое. А Стив… А что Стив? Не о чем и говорить. И лучше даже не думать.

— Сэр, пожалуйста, постарайтесь оставаться в сознании.

— Зачем? — вяло спросил Тони. — Я как раз собираюсь поспать. Сердце будет биться пореже.

— У вас может быть сотрясение, сэр. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь в сознании.

— Конечно, — согласился Тони. Однако стоило ему произнести слово «поспать», как его начало клонить в сон — а теперь вот и глаза стали неудержимо слипаться. — Прости, — пробормотал он. Или только подумал об этом.

***

Даже суперсолдаты могут устать. Стив подпустил думбота поближе, дождался, пока тот откажется в зоне поражения, и наискось ударил щитом в лицо. Бот закрутило — комичное зрелище, из-за отсутствующей руки он неуклонно терял равновесие. Впрочем, Стив не в настроении был веселиться; он снова ударил, и, когда бот рухнул на землю, обезглавил его. Улицу усеивали детали ботов, остовы сгоревших машин и обломки зданий, отколотых во время боя. Стив прижался спиной к стене и приложил ладонь к уху.

— Тони? Тони, где ты там с этим детонатором?

Ответом были помехи — как и последние двадцать минут, пока все пытались связаться с Железным человеком. У Стива всё внутри скручивало от беспокойства, хотя Тони прекрасно мог позаботиться о себе сам. А сигнал прерывался, скорее всего, из-за того, что Тони находился в крепости Дума на другом конце города.

— Есть какие-нибудь вести от Железного человека?

— Никаких…

— …и у меня…

— ...ничего.

— Проклятье, — тихо выдохнул Стив. Он охранял одно из четырёх громадных взрывных устройств, заложенных в городе — ну, из тех четырёх, о которых они точно знали. Отряд сапёров был на подходе, но его продвижение затрудняли усыпанные развалинами улицы и продолжавшие сопротивление думботы, а Стив не мог оставить свой пост, чтобы сопроводить спецов. Агенты Щ.И.Т.а и национальная гвардия пытались эвакуировать горожан из возможных зон поражения. Стив нервно оглянулся: огромная дура насмешливо затаилась в кузове грузовика, приткнувшегося между двумя зданиями. Стив плохо разбирался в бомбах, но эта явно была мощной. От неё исходило голубоватое сияние, а её таймер, под которым был нарисован большой смайлик, отсчитывал последние пять минут. Когда Дум попадётся им в руки…

— Баки, где ты?

Вскоре сквозь белый шум прорвалось:

— Западнее ...той улице ...нию к башне.

— Повтори, — нахмурился Стив.

— Прибли… ...ложению Железного че… — проорал Баки; помехи мало что давали разобрать. То ли коммы барахлили, то ли сеть в этом районе была не очень, то ли каким-то образом влияла близость к бомбам — в любом случае, проблема связи неуклонно вставала в полный рост. 

Из-за угла выдвинулся очередной бот; у него не хватало половины лица, но в остальном он функционировал отлично. Вскинув пистолет, он бросился к Стиву, так что тому пришлось со вздохом оторваться от стены. На бегу бот раз пять нажал на спусковой крючок, но раздались только щелчки: патронов у него не осталось. Он вывернул туловище, чтобы взлететь, но как раз в этот момент Стив поднял щит и ударил им по запястью бота. Тот бестолково закрутился, и Стив, врезавшись щитом его в грудь, понёсся вместе с ним к зданию, чтобы придавить к стене. Он колошматил врага до тех пор, пока его не забрызгало новым слоем масла и той странной зелёной жидкости, которую Дум использовал в качестве источника энергии. Бот рухнул на тротуар, и Стив отпихнул его подальше, расчищая периметр. Вокруг уже воздвигся небольшой забор из ботов.

В ухе затрещало: заработал канал Тони. Стив задержал дыхание, чтобы вернее расслышать.

— ...нашёл детонатор… обесточен… вытащить… из этого дерьма.

Стив с облегчением выдохнул. Он не понял, что Тони собрался делать, но в таких случаях ему можно было доверять: он справится. 

— Действуй, — скомандовал Стив.

— Не терпится… Кэп? — вопрос Тони заглушили радостные вопли остальной команды.

— Отставить разговоры! — рявкнул Стив. Ему тоже хотелось улюлюкать, орать и танцевать, но четыре бомбы всё ещё отсчитывали время, а голос Тони утих. — Повтори, Железный человек. Тони? Чёрт! 

Канал снова заполнили помехи.

— Давай я прорвусь туда и проверю, не нужна ли ему помощь, — после короткой паузы предложила Наташа.

Стив с сожалением пожевал нижнюю губу. Он сам мечтал о том, чтобы оказаться поближе к приземистой уродливой башне, которую Дум сделал своей штаб-квартирой. Однако сейчас никто из них не мог оставить бомбы без внимания; нельзя же дать выжившим думботам шанс сыграть в камикадзе, когда совсем скоро вся сеть должна выключиться.

— Запрещаю. Оставайся на позиции. Баки уже в пути, а Железный человек знает, что делает.

И они томительно ждали, следя за тем, как часы неумолимо близятся к минуте, а потом перескакивают на 0:59, 0:58…

— Старк! — гаркнул Клинт в комм. — Клянусь, я украду у тебя все хлопья, если ты подгадываешь, когда останется одна секунда, чтобы вырубить детонатор. Все до крошки!

— Только если я не доберусь до них первой, — хмыкнула Наташа.

— Никому не дано украсть хлопья, — прогудел Тор. — Ибо их уже нет.

— Ты что, сегодня утром съел их все? — недоверчиво спросил Клинт. — Но как?!

— У меня могучий аппетит, — самодовольно ответил Тор. 

Стив стиснул зубы, но требовать заткнуться не стал: от смерти их отделяла всего сорок одна секунда. Они были прикованы к своим постам и могли только смотреть на таймеры, зная, что, если Тони не отключит детонатор, не выживет никто.

— Давай же, Тони, — прошептал Стив максимально тихо, чтобы в общей болтовне его не было слышно. — Давай.

32… 31… 30… Табло дважды мигнуло, отобразило 88:88 и с разочарованным жужжанием погасло.

— О боже! — выдохнул Клинт. — Срань господня, у него и вправду получилось!

Судя по звуку, он шлёпнулся задницей на асфальт. Стив согнулся, положив ладони на колени — у него так тряслись ноги, что он чуть не осел на тротуар сразу следом за Клинтом.

— Тони? — окликнул Стив, как только набрал достаточно воздуха в грудь. — Тони, ты здесь?

— Капитан Роджерс, — отозвался вместо него Джарвис, — мистер Старк нуждается в неотложной помощи. Через двадцать одну секунду энергия дугового реактора будет окончательно исчерпана. Сэр заперт в центре управления на тридцать девятом этаже, самостоятельно он оттуда не выберется.

Эта новость прозвучала как выстрел. С полсекунды все её обрабатывали, и в коммах царила мёртвая тишина.

— С чего вдруг энергия будет исчерпана? — Стив рассердился, потому что он просил Тони больше не доводить себя до такого или хотя бы обязательно сказать, если энергия вдруг начнёт заканчиваться, чтобы к нему доставили замену. Можно было сразу снабдить запасным реактором агента Щ.И.Т.а или послать Баки не в башню Дума, а домой.

— Он был вынужден использовать реактор в качестве источника энергии, чтобы отключить детонатор. Пожалуйста, поторопитесь.

— Я у башни, вхожу, — сообщил Баки. Должно быть, помехи создавали именно бомбы, потому что сейчас всё было отчетливо слышно.

— Наташа?..

— Уже в пути. Добуду замену через десять минут, если мне и дальше никто не будет мешать, — подтвердила она. Из комма доносился рёв мотоцикла, который явно мчался на опасно высокой скорости, но просить её поберечь себя значило тратить время даром. С мотоциклами Наташа была на «ты».

— Укротители взрывов прибыли на мой пост, Капитан, — напомнил о себе Тор — как раз в тот момент, когда Стив хотел приказать ему лететь на помощь. — Я взмываю?

— Да. Клинт?

— Щ.И.Т. с отрядом сапёров показались в конце квартала. Освобожусь через три минуты.

— Как только освободишься, двигай к Тони. По пути уничтожай всех ботов, которые ещё шевелятся.

— Принято.

— Джарвис? Можешь переключить меня на канал Тони? — наконец обратился Стив к искину. Примерно в двух кварталах послышалось громыхание грузовика — это ехали сапёры. Стив начал нетерпеливо расхаживать по тротуару.

— Секунду, Капитан.

Неподалеку заёрзал повреждённый бот, но Стив даже за щит браться не стал. Перепрыгнув груду искорёженных туловищ, он приземлился на грудь бота и принялся бить его пяткой в голову, пока тот не замер. Грохочущая машина с саперами вывернула из-за поворота и медленно поползла по улице; шестеро офицеров SWAT в бронированной экипировке рысили перед ней, расчищая путь, ещё два десятка окружали её с боков и стреляли в тех ботов, что подавали признаки жизни.

— Сэр недоступен, — наконец сдался Джарвис.

— Что значит «недоступен»? — У Стива сердце в пятки ушло. — Он в сознании?

— На текущий момент да, — заверил Джарвис и как будто заколебался. Раздалось два щелчка — они перешли в приватный канал. — Реактор отключился. Сэр умирает, но не хочет никому становиться обузой.

— Чушь собачья! — прошипел Стив. — Соедини нас, немедленно!

— Не могу, Капитан. Сэр активировал этот протокол вскоре после инцидента с читаури. У меня нет возможности обойти его команду, если только вам не нужно передать ему тактические сведения или приказы.

Хотелось взвыть, что да, ему нужно передать тактические сведения — и пусть в них не было никакой практической важности, но он мог болтать ни о чём хоть весь день напролёт, если это значило, что Тони не будет сидеть совершенно один в полной тишине, пока шрапнель пробивается к его сердцу. Однако Стив не успел сказать ни слова — командир SWAT подскочил к нему и откинул защитный козырёк шлема.

— На всех четырех позициях размещены наши отряды, Капитан. Ваша команда проделала выдающуюся работу. Вам требуется медицинская помощь? — Он положил ладонь на руку Стива, словно собирался подхватить в случае чего. Только тогда Стив понял, что его шатает и клонит вперёд. Через силу выпрямившись, он встряхнул головой, возвращая себе вид непоколебимого Капитана Америки.

— Я в порядке, но мне нужно успеть к моему человеку. У вас всё под контролем? — Командир кивнул, но Стив посмотрел ему в глаза и повторил: — У вас всё под контролем?

Последнее, что ему было нужно, — чтобы, как только он помчится к Тони, сюда проник думбот и подорвал бомбу.

— Мы тут справимся, Капитан, — уверенно ответил командир. — Идите.

Стив побежал. Ноги горели огнём, но это была не стоящая внимания ерунда. Он поднёс ладонь к уху:

— Наташа, расчётное время прибытия.

— До лаборатории мне три минуты. Оттуда я вертолётом Щ.И.Т.а, он уже на подлёте.

Стив кивнул, хотя она не могла это увидеть.

— Принято. Баки?

— Только что забрался в вестибюль — тут оказались мощные бронированные двери. Джарвис говорит, что лестницы нет, так что мне, видимо, придётся карабкаться по шахте лифта. У тебя не найдётся случаем какого-нибудь агента Щ.И.Т.а поблизости, который по доброте душевной прострелит окно? Так будет проще эвакуироваться. 

— Рискуешь, парень, — предупредил Клинт, и тут же вмешалась Наташа.

— Буду только рада, Солдат, проявить ради тебя всю свою душевную щедрость и вышибить окно. Встанешь перед ним, чтобы мне было куда целиться? Вхожу в лабораторию.

— Ты меня удивляешь. С каких пор тебе нужно целиться? — пробурчал Баки. Что-то клацнуло: видимо, он схватился за металлический трос. Стива так и тянуло прикрикнуть, чтобы они заткнулись и отнеслись к своему делу серьёзно, потому что — господи боже — Тони умирает; однако и так было ясно, что они сейчас серьёзнее некуда, что все эти шуточки и подколки — лишь способ спустить пар и отогнать подступающую панику. Стив только молча ускорился, заметив свой мотоцикл — тот валялся на боку. Завёлся он с коротким протестующим визгом.

— Джарвис, мне нужно передать тактические сведения. Соедини нас.

— Простите, Капитан, но мистер Старк потерял сознание.

Стив стиснул зубы и чуть сбавил ход, петляя между усеявшими улицу кирпичами.

— Всё равно соедини.

Послышался тихий щелчок, и Джарвис объявил:

— Вы на связи.

Повернув за угол, Стив выехал на прямой и более-менее ровный участок дороги и дал по газам. Где-то сотню ярдов он никак не мог сообразить, что сказать, но потом всё-таки выдохнул:

— Не смей умирать, Старк. Нам нужно всерьёз обсудить твои протоколы, а с твоим призраком я этого сделать не смогу. Вряд ли ты захочешь упустить такой шанс всласть поорать друг на друга, так что лучше бы тебе остаться в живых. Баки уже идёт за тобой. Только держись.

Как бы ему хотелось самому карабкаться сейчас по шахте, чтобы через несколько минут вытащить Тони из центра управления! Но если кому другому Стив и мог это доверить, то именно Баки. Он продолжал что-то говорить, не зная даже, слышно ли его сквозь рёв ветра, — не мог же он замолчать, если оставался хотя бы малейший шанс, что это как-то поможет Тони. Пусть даже просто устыдит его дух, заставив лишние несколько минут провисеть у тела!..

Над головой прострекотал вертолёт, и Стив так втопил, что, казалось, от вибрации мотоцикл скоро развалится прямо под ним. Вертолёт завис перед окном на третьем, если считать сверху, этаже башни Дума, и плюнул огнём — это выстрелила Наташа. Стив притормозил, чтобы не попасть под дождь из стекла, объехал осколки и снова прибавил ходу, взлетая на парадную лестницу. Уже в самый последний момент, соскакивая с мотоцикла, он вспомнил, что надо бы опустить подножку. Баки скинул сверху нейлоновый трос, и Стив, не тратя дыхание на лишние вопросы, подпрыгнул и пополз вверх.

Наташа и Баки стояли на четвереньках в коридоре, чуть ли не прижавшись друг к другу головами. Баки обернулся на подошедшего Стива и отодвинулся, давая увидеть распростёртого на грязном ковре бледного Тони, который почему-то показался вдруг очень маленьким. Поддоспешник был сдернут на бёдра, на скулах лежали тёмные тени от ресниц.

Старый реактор погасшей бесполезной железякой валялся у колена Наташи, а новый горел в груди Тони ярко-голубым светом, но просыпаться тот не спешил. Стив опустился на колени у его головы и нащупал пульс — вялый, но уверенный. Наташа с Баки синхронно закатили глаза — как будто они сами не догадались проверить! — но мешать ему не стали. Ни когда он стянул перчатку и поднёс запястье ко рту Тони, чтобы кожей ощутить дыхание, ни когда положил ладонь на грудь и потёр густую вязь шрамов, словно так мог разгладить их. 

— Скажите, что меня никто не целовал, — внезапно прошептал Тони и заморгал.

Давно уже Стив не чувствовал одновременно такой злости и такого облегчения при звуках чужого голоса. Не обращая внимания на невольных свидетелей, он наклонился и прижался губами к губам Тони — сильнее, чем следовало бы для поцелуя, но так, чтобы намерения читались безошибочно. Отстранившись, он увидел, что Наташа протягивает пятидолларовую купюру самодовольно ухмыляющемуся Баки, а Тони недоумённо хлопает ресницами.

— Я уже дышу, Кэп, — так неуверенно произнёс он, как будто сам сомневался в этом.

— А это не искусственное дыхание было. Сволочь, если ты ещё хоть раз скажешь Джарвису, что не хочешь говорить со мной, потому что умираешь, обидевшись на весь белый свет, я сам тебя прикончу.

Тони не сразу ответил. Он смотрел на Стива так, словно перед ним оказался представитель нового гуманоидного вида, который следовало идентифицировать и систематизировать. Он молчал так долго, что Стив перепугался, не был ли поражён мозг.

— Ты поедешь со мной в Италию? — наконец выдал какую-то бессмыслицу Тони и слабо улыбнулся.

— Разве что после того, как ты выйдешь из больницы, — ответил Стив, и это, конечно, означало «да».


End file.
